


On the Run

by SatanicRhianna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comedy, Cussing, Sexual Content, Team Talon (Overwatch), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicRhianna/pseuds/SatanicRhianna
Summary: Talon's top agents are working together on a mission that goes wrong. Tensions were already high as none of the agents trust each other. Now the agents have to stomach one another if they want to bring a new mysterious foe down before they end up killed, either by their enemies or their organization... or each other.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Atop the Belfry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote a long time ago but never finished. This is my attempt to getting it done! I reread it and edited the mistakes. Thank you, and enjoy!

“I need a Target!” 

“I’m working on it Araña. You are just going to have to give me some time, okay sweetheart?” 

Widowmaker unscoped her rifle and shot up from her crouched position in the bell tower. ‘ ** _How dare she patronize me!’_** She stomped over to the left side of the tower. Fury had long been festering in her eyes since the mission started. She was just about to get a running start to leap off the tower when a large clawed hand shoved her chest, pushing her back.

“Whoa whoa there. You need to relax, get back in position, Widowmaker.” Widowmaker patted the “dirt” from where Reaper pushed her. Reaper walked in front of Widowmaker, making her walk back into place. She made a grunt noise as she knelt back down and lifted her rifle up once again. Reaper kneeled down next to her. 

“This whole mission was…” Widowmaker thought of the word to use here. 

“Fucked?” Reaper suggested.

“Oui… Fucked… from the beginning.” She huffed. Reaper chuckled. 

“When have these missions ever gone according to plan?”

“ But this time it is different! Why?! Because of Sombra!”

“Widowmaker…” 

Widowmaker continued her rant. “She told high command we had everything in place and that…” At this point in her rambling she forfeited english and resumed in french. “... _we would take care of this with no problem but she lied!._ ” Reaper sighed. He was about to shut her up by rattling off one of her reprogram codes but stopped. The comm in his ear buzzed to life. He pressed his hand to his ear piece and leaned away from the sniper. In his ear, Sombra spoke: “Okay there! I found the target! Uploading his biological data to your recon helmet. This should help at least narrow down the man we are looking for!” Reaper stood up from his position next to Widowmaker. Who was still complaining. “ _\- sitting in the dark, both figuratively and literally! And there is so much dust up here! I am losing my…”_

“Widowmaker…” The low growl in Reaper’s tone was felt in Widowmaker’s bones. She finally stopped bitching and looked up at him. 

“Quoi!?” She spat.

“Check. Your. Helmet.” He seethed. Widowmaker squinted at Reaper before she pressed the button on her helmet that brought it down to cover her squinting eyes. 

Her vision of the cold blue night was replaced by a dark maroon fuzz with computer data analyzing everything her eyes passed over. She scoped the large warehouse that sat next to the local boat docks and storage. She could see the outlines of multiple people relaxing but staying vigilant. She moved her focus to the building off to the backend of the warehouse. It was empty.

“Well?! Where is he?”

“I do not see anything.” Reaper growled and stepped off towards the large bell in the center of the roof. “SOMBRA WHERE IS THE TARGET!?” Widowmaker rolled her eyes, her helmet made it impossible to tell. She continued her scope of the area. They had until sunrise to get the target and leave. They had already been spending the majority of their time waiting on Sombra to acquire the info she should have had before the start of the mission. That was what furiated Widowmaker. She was hailed as the perfect agent. A title she was quite proud of. Her superiors paraded her mission successes for all the lesser agents to view and learn from. She went through hell and back to be the agent she is now and to have earned her “freedom” to move about the base as she wished. Now this. Teamed up with Reaper and Sombra, on a mission she knew nothing about. No one had informed her of this mission and she had no time to prepare. When she confronted Reaper about the bomb dropped on her that she was to be deployed, he responded that he was just as put out as her. 

Reaper and Widowmaker had worked together before. Many times actually. They made a great team together, or so the whispers around headquarters said. They had everything figured out, and their plans were almost alway mirrored. They seemed to share the same ideas when it came to their missions. They both looked for the most efficient way to succeed. They never seemed to need to talk to each other either. They flowed well together. There was another reason for them not needing to communicate with each other. They both hated each other. Widowmaker did as she was told. Always. But only by certain people. These people must be of higher rank than her. Reaper didn’t start off being of higher rank. Only when the high command placed Widowmaker’s second recovery watch under him, did he become someone that outranked her. They were no longer equals. And boy did he let it be known to her. 

Sombra on the other hand, had never worked with any of them. Or so they thought. Sombra had worked with the both of them on many occasions. Just not directly. She had stolen tons of data for Talon and disabled security where it was needed. Like her name suggests, she was kept in the shadows of the organization. No one is to know of her existence, except for the elite Talon leaders. Reaper and Widowmaker had heard snippets of someone with the code name Sombra but hardly knew anything about her. Now that was something that bothered Reaper. He was in on most things that involved missions but code Sombra was a mystery. Only when he was presented with their current mission, did he meet Sombra face to face. Oh boy did he have questions for her. He would make sure she would answer all of them… in due time. Until then, he opted to follow the mission to the letter… whatever their mission was.

“Are you guys even working!? Do I have to do everything!?” Sombra’s sigh could be heard through the mic. Reaper clenched his fist and turned off the channel so she couldn’t hear in on his conversation. He walked over to Widowmaker’s corner and sat down with a hardy ‘oomph’. He dangled his legs over the edge of the tower. Widowmaker was still scanning the area. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this Sombra.”

“Are you just feeling this now?” She said plainly.

“As soon as we complete this mission I’m going to haul her off someplace where no one can hear her scream. I want answers and I intend to get them.” At this time, Widowmaker’s helmet began to flash a warning on her screens that only she could see. She let out an audible ‘hmm’. Reaper turned to look at her.

“What is-”

“I doubt you have what it takes to make me scream, amigo.” Reaper was shook. He twisted to look behind him but the gear he was wearing shifted to one side and made his weight uneven. He began to tip off the tower’s ledge. Instinctively he reached out to grab something. His hand snatched onto Widowmaker’s calf and yanked her leg out from under her crouch. 

“MERDE! REAPER LET GO!” It didn’t matter at this point if Reaper had let go, which he didn’t, she was already falling off the ledge. Sombra walked over to the edge and peered down with a smile. 

“Try not to give our position away guys! We need the element of surprise!” 

At this time neither Reaper or Widowmaker had the mission in mind as they fell off the incredibly stupid tall bell tower. Reaper had turned his body to face down at the ground. He knew he’d survive no problem if he could time it right. Widowmaker had to act fast. She had her grapple hook but where to shoot it? She faced towards the sky. Her eyes swept the side of the tower. There wasn’t much of anything the hook could snatch on. Her helmet locked onto a gargoyle decoration that protruded from the stoney outside of the tower.

“There!” She thrusted her arm out and shot off her hook when her helmet gave the cue. 

It was about time for Reaper to do his thing. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He hated going into his wraith form. It was painful to be put back together. **_‘But it beats fucking dying’._ ** He convinced himself. He let out a long gritted growl as his body began to dematerialize. Just as his body completed the process his body smacked into the ground and his smoke dispersed in all directions.

Widowmaker’s hook swung around the gargoyle’s neck until the metal claw was able to sink into it’s stone. Widowmaker prepared for the force to yank her arm by shifting her shoulder muscle. The cord tightened and yanked her falling. She stifled a cry from the force of the slingshot, but that’s not all that happened. When she was yanked, the gargoyle was ripped from the wall. Widowmaker continued to fall. “Fucked!” She somehow remembered that curse word. She didn’t have much farther to go. She was able to slow her fall around the two story mark, but she was still falling and that didn’t quite comfort her. She faced towards the ground, bracing for impact. 

The black smoke slowly pulled itself together. One could describe the way the smoke pulled itself together, kinda looked like how you'd imagine an old man might look if he sat on the floor and tried to reach for his limbs to put back on. Whatever that would look like is what Reaper looked like. Once all of him came together, he laid on the ground trying to get over the pain. He finally opened his eyes to see Widowmaker coming in hot. 

“REAPER!”

“Oh shi-” Widowmaker landed hard on Reaper’s still pain sensitive body. He yelled out in pain for only a moment before Widowmaker rolled over his face and was on her feet. She grabbed him under his arms. She wasted no time in yanking the battered man only a few inches.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU...?!” He cried out. A loud brick sounding crash vibrated the ground by his feet. Reaper looked down at where he was lying and saw a large pile of rubble that would've crushed the both of them. Reaper was dumbfounded. 

“...Widowmaker, jesus. Thank you.” He turned to face Widowmaker but she had already collapsed on the ground.

“Shit!” Reaper pressed himself up onto his knees. He took a second to breath. Materializing and having a grown ass 5’9 woman land on you can take its toll. Reaper was about to lift himself up when he heard a whistle. He took a moment to look to the left and to the right. He saw nothing but the whistling got louder. He turned his head upwards the best he could in his hands and knees. A black box smacked his face and down he went again. He heard a zap sound and after a minute, finally found the strength to get up. Sombra stood over her black box and picked it up.

“I had better ways of getting down you guys. But meh, whatever works for you.” Sombra walked over to the unconscious Widowmaker. She squatted down and poked one of the red camera eyes on Widowmaker’s helmet.

“Do you think she is okay?”

Reaper grunted as he heaved himself onto his feet. He walked over to Sombra and cracked his neck.

“Move away from her.” He barked. Sombra did as he said but not without showing an annoying smirk. Reaper stood over Widowmaker. 

“Widowmaker? Can you hear me? Can you get up?” Nothing came from the woman on the ground. Reaper leaned over her. He could see her chest move up and down. He had to stare for a while to be able to notice. She no longer needed to breathe as often or as deep as a normal person. Reaper sighed. It is hard to say what kind of sigh this was. He was relieved to see her alive but she still wasn’t awake. He had no clue what could be broken or bleeding internally. **_‘Great’_ ** He thought.

“Ay not to alarm you, but the commotion has gained the attention of the guards in the warehouse. We need to move… Now.” Reaper looked over to the warehouse. Sure enough, a few beams of light shifted through the night air. The guards were searching for them. 

Reaper sighed again. He looked down at Widowmaker. He had to make a tough call. She didn’t appear to be waking up anytime soon. But he had another way.

“Widowmaker, Code 160294 effective now.” Reaper rattled off the numbers fast and clear. Widowmaker sat up as soon as Reaper finished the code. She stood in no time, ready for her next order. 

“Widowmaker, take care of the search party. Make sure no one hears or sees a thing.” Widowmaker said nothing but took off. She readied her grapple hook and fired it at the building across the street. It pulled her and she was gone.

“Wow! That was amazing! How did those numbers go? 6042…”

“Forget it hacker.” Reaper looked off in the distance at the search party. One by one the beams of lights disappeared. “I didn’t want to do it, she is still unconscious. She could still be hurt. We will have to wait and see when she finally does wake up.” Reaper saw the last of the flashlights die out. “Come on. She's finished.” Reaper started walking towards the warehouse.

“Ay ay! How pissed do you think she is gonna be huh?!” Sombra laughed.

“If waking up doesn’t kill her…” Reaper thought about the scenario. “...oh… let’s hope it kills her.” Sombra laughed even harder.


	2. Leeks in the Boathouse

Reaper and Sombra made it to a warehouse door that was large enough for a boat to pull in. This Warehouse was used to store shipments for the local shops in this small english town. But they knew better. It was a front. There wouldn’t be a need for round the clock security for barrels of wine and creates of leeks. Sombra strolled on in but Reaper grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Careful amigo,” She said, grabbing his wrist at the pressure points. “ You can’t get away with that shit with me.” Sombra let go. Reaper pointed at her with his clawed finger.

“Just wait here. There could be more hiding.” Sombra blew a short raspberry with her lips before turning herself around to walk over to the docks. Reaper used this alone time to shake the pain out of his wrist. 

Two soft clacks of heels landed right beside Reaper. Widowmaker stood silently . Reaper turned to face her.

“Do you see anyone inside Widowmaker?” The unconscious woman scanned the rest of the warehouse with her helmet. She gave one small nod. Reaper seethed. “I knew it.” He looked over to where Sombra was standing. She was no longer there. “What the!?” Reaper immediately brought his hand up to his ear to turn on his comm.

“Sombra! Report! There are hostiles still inside!” He got nothing but static. He growled. “Sombra! Come in!” Once again he was met with dead air. Reaper clenched his fists. **_‘What does she think she is doing!? Where the hell did she go!? We are running out of time and she is going to blow this whole thing!_** **’.** He screamed internally. He let out a long deep growl and stormed in the warehouse. He knew there were armed guards inside, he just didn’t know where. But it didn’t matter to him. Reaper only saw red. Reaper’s clunky boots echoed in the fake storeroom. One guard hiding behind a covered boat jumped out with a bat. Reaper swiftly and effortlessly pulled out one of his shotguns from within his trench coat. In the same motion he lifted the gun up and shot the man in the face. The guard’s body hit the floor like a bag of bricks.

The gunshot rang throughout the warehouse. The rest of the guards mobilized onto Reaper’s position. Reaper was ready. He had been ready all night. He pulled out his second shotgun right as some of the guards appeared around the corner of wooden boxes and wine barrels. These guards were extremely underprepared for the Talon agents.

“You don’t bring bats, chains, and knives to a shotgun fight gentlemen.” Reaper joked. Reaper lifted both his guns at the encroaching guards. “Shall we get on with it then?” As soon as Reaper got his overly confident comment out, the lights in the warehouse shut off. 

“Shit!” That was the only word Reaper could get out before the chaos ensued.

The guards began shouting and Reaper’s gun sounded off. The only light that assisted Reaper came from his guns. Reaper thought he got at least one of them before he felt the smack of a wooden bat on his head. Reaper’s comm started to fade in and out as he struggled. 

“... Reaper!?... Reaper!? Come in!?” Reaper managed to shoot off another round and could hear the satisfying gurgle of someone’s throat torn open. He shoved another body away from him and heard wooden boxes shatter. He took a step back hoping to give himself some space to confuse the blinded guards long enough to respond to the comm.

“SOMBRA! DO SOMETHING!”

“What are you talking about menso!? I already did. I took care of the lights.” Reaper froze in pure anger.

“SOOOMBRAAAAAAAA!” Reaper’s voice cued in the rest of the guards to his location. 

Reaper already knew he was in trouble. He saw a quick light shine from what he could assume was a knife. “Crap.” He said softly. He went to lift his shotgun but something collided with his arm. He had zero time to do anything about it. The guard pinning his arm managed to tackle Reaper down with the help from some of the other goons. 

**_‘I could wraith form out of here…’_ ** Reaper pondered while being manhandled in this dog pile. **_‘... but twice in one night? That would kill me.’_ **Reaper could feel two more men fall on top of him. He could also hear many more walking towards him. Reaper struggled to get his right arm free. He managed to wiggle his hand out and blast the legs of whoever. A scream echoed in the dark. “Holy shit! Get the bloody gun away from him!” 

“Or kill the arse!” Another yelled back. Reaper could hear the sound of a gun being cocked. Reaper lifted his head up. Now he started to feel the pin pricking of panic. **_‘ Okay I won't die but... ‘._ **Reaper took in a deep breath and had his body dematerialize and fanned out from underneath the bodies. He was only able to hold out for only a moment before his body forced him to come together again. Not nearly enough time to get out of the warehouse.

Outside, Sombra strolled by the entrance. She stood next to Widowmaker, who stood at attention. Sombra crossed her arms and peered into the dark warehouse. She gave a soft chuckle at the sound of the scuffle. 

“Pretty hilarious huh?” She asked Widowmaker who of course didn’t answer. Sombra waved a hand in front of Widowmaker. “ Nothing? Huh… 602, no! 1624, no lets see…” 

“WIDOWMAKER!” At the sound of Reaper’s voice, Widowmaker stiffened. Sombra looked back into the warehouse.

“Widowmaker! Annihilate them!” That was all that she needed to hear. Immediately Widowmaker lifted her rifle and activated her scope. Sombra shoved her fingers in her ears just as Widowmaker rattled off a steady stream of high caliber rifles shots. Every pull of the trigger jolted the sniper’s body ever so slightly.

Reaper kept his head down where he laid. Careful not to get in Widowmaker’s line of sight. With every thunder crack, Reaper heard a thud hit the ground. After about a minute, all the noise in the warehouse stopped. Reaper lifted his head right before the lights came back on. Reaper pulled himself up and patted himself down. 

“Still in one piece amigo?” Reaper looked towards the entrance. Sombra and Widowmaker walked over to the pile of bodies that surrounded Reaper.

Sombra bumped her hip against Widowmaker’s as they reached Reaper. “Nice shooting sweetheart.” She teased knowing full well she wouldn’t do anything about it. Reaper turned his body abruptly and stomped straight to Sombra.

“You almost got me killed!” He towered over her. He had his fists clenched ready to go to blows. Although he wanted to pound her stupid grinning face into dust, he knew he would not get away with it from the higher ups. 

“Whoa whoa look Reaps, I tried to take the initiative here okay! It wasn’t like you two were coming up with any ideas to get inside.” She shifted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms. “We really need to work on our communication.” She pursed her lips into a smug smile. Reaper shook with rage. “COMMUNICATION!? YOU WANT COMMUNICATION!?” - “That’s right.” - “ Okay then, how about you communicate with us what EXACTLY we are doing here!?” If Reaper knew what personal space was, he sure didn’t show it. Sombra could smell the older man’s breath through his dramatic mask. 

Leaning out of his breath’s reach Sombra explained; “Talon has a leak.” Reaper let Sombra step back, slowing his breathing as she continued. “I noticed some recent activity in the Talon systems while I was checking up on the firewalls I recently installed. I followed the info to find it was coming from an outside system,” She opened her arms out. “This is where the signal is coming from. Not only did I find the source but I was able to get some info on the perp. Turns out the hacker here is selling Talon information to anyone who pays the most.” Reaper looked behind him at the metal boat house at the end of the warehouse. “Naturally, I informed the head and wham bam there you have it.” 

Reaper twisted back to look at Sombra again. “So the target is in there? Just sitting, waiting for us to end him?” - “Don’t forget we need him alive, but that’s right.” - “What makes you think he hasn’t left, Sombra? Widowmaker checked that building, nobody is in there!” Sombra lifted her hand to lay behind Widowmaker’s head. She pushed Widowmaker’s head downward so it was pointed at the ground under the boat house. “What do you see Azul?” It took Reaper a minute to figure out what Sombra was doing.

“Do you see anything, Widowmaker?” Reaper asked. Widowmaker nodded once. “WHAT?! Really?” Reaper stepped to Widowmaker and slid her helmet off her head. Her golden eyes were open, but they didn’t move. Sombra noted this. **‘Yikes, Pobre chica, ¿qué te hicieron?’**

Reaper put her helmet on and looked for himself. He was able to see one faint red blur down in the ground. “ Well I’ll be.” He huffed. He handed the helmet back to Widowmaker. “ Take it back and put it back on.” She did as he demanded. Sombra waited till she finished before she chirped up. “Well now, what the hell are we waiting for then, let’s get our guy before the transport gets here.” She waved her arms down her body and disappeared. Reaper turned to face the building again. He waited until he saw the metal side door bust in by itself. “Apresúrate idiotas!” 

Reaper was feeling better about this mission now that he had the details. Although something didn’t add up for him. If she knew what they were here for, why did she only decide to reveal the details now? Reaper would get his answers soon enough, he had his mission. “Come on Widowmaker, let's end this.” They both walked to the boat house.


	3. One Shot One Kill

Sombra let the door slam against the wall after she kicked it in. She made a hasty scan of the boat house. Reaper and Widowmaker finally joined her. “What are we looking for?” Reaper asked as he kicked a bucket away.

“Oh don’t you worry that pretty face of yours, I got this. ¡Apagando las luces!” A ring of purple light exploded from Sombra’s hands that spread through the entire boat house. Reaper could feel the static in the air. “What was that?” He asked. Sombra’s attention was pulled to a detached boat motor on a rusty workbench. Occasionally a spark or two would spit from the motor.  **‘Clever man.’** Sombra chuckled to herself. Sombra laid her hands on the motor and started smoothing them around it.  **‘I’m so close! This is it!’** Sombra took hold of the pull string on the motor and gave it a good yank. A noise rumbled through the boat house, but it didn’t come from the motor. A false wall covered by an old ripped fishing net slid open next to the workbench. Sombra turned around and smiled. “Easy.” Reaper said nothing and pushed forward through the false door followed by Widowmaker. Once she walked through the door, Sombra lifted her hand and three beams of light zapped from her fingers and into the metal. It closed the door quickly and silently.

The metal steps the gang walked down creaked with every step. The smell of the salt water was still present inside the passageway. Reaper wondered what condition the stairwell was actually in. “Reaper, could you be any louder?” Sombra whispered. She didn’t need to try hard to be heard, the stairwell carried her voice just far enough. Reaper sighed and chose to say nothing. Sombra continued. “I take it the boots are more for fashion than for function. Personally I recommend those toe shoes. It’s like wearing nothing at all. I have to give Widowmaker high marks for walking in those heels unconscious and not getting them stuck in the little holes of these steps. Very impressive!” - “What was that up there in the boat house?” - “You mean my EMP blast? It allowed me to find the active technology in it’s radius. You’re welcome by the way I don’t think I heard you say thank you.” Reaper rolled his eyes a little too hard and gave himself a brief headache. “Talon wishes they could get their hands on technology like this.” Sombra helped Talon with whatever they needed. But she had no intentions of giving them a means of doing her work for themselves. She wasn’t dumb. They would keep needing her services and that meant they would keep paying her. Not only that, but it most likely kept her alive. Talon wasn’t one for keeping people who no longer benefited them.

Reaper reached the ground floor. The stairwell was cramped and ended at a thin door made of metal with one small light that hung above that gave off an annoying orange glow. Reaper turned to look at Widowmaker. “You got sights?” She gave a small nod. Reaper grabbed the door and shoved it open expecting resistance but there was none. The door swung open and Reaper swung with it. Blinding white light blasted into the eyes for the gang. “Aye! What the hell!?” Sombra lifted her arm to cover her face with. Reaper got off his knees and peered into the room. It was a wide room filled with rows of computer towers. “Looks like your hacker alright.” Reaper walked further inside looking down each row of towers as he did. 

Sombra’s smirk grew on her face the further she walked in. “Would you look at all these computers. Oh hohoho!” She let the beams fly from her fingers into one of the towers. Her smile quickly dropped. “What the hell? What is this?” The computer was dead. She attempted to connect to the tower next to the first one and it was the same. As with the next one. She bit her lip.  **‘That cannot be a good sign.’** Reaper fell into step next to her. “Hey I found the door. Let's get our guy. The sun should be coming up soon.” Sombra slowly turned herself away from the towers and followed Reaper. “...yeah.” Reaper paused at her sudden change in mood. “What’s the issue?” - “No issue here Reaps!” Of course he didn’t believe her. But, none the less they started jogging to the other side of the room. Sombra kept her beams pointed at the towers as they ran. Suddenly she got something. One of the computers was still active. A few of them were.  **‘Yes!’**

Widowmaker was already standing at the entrance. Reaper stepped to the side and let Sombra through. She placed her hands on the large steel door. Reaper spoke to Widowmaker; “Through here?” Sombra didn’t need to look for Widowmaker’s nod to know the hacker was through those doors. She closed her eyes and activated her tech sight. She could see the power from the computer room flow into the next. She turned to her team. “Okay so this is how we do this. I’ll open the door, you two hang back while I approach. I can disable everything around him and leave him useless. I need you two to have my back, yeah?” Reaper crossed his arms. Sombra took that as a ‘you got it!’ so she smiled and used her hand beams to unlock the door. Just like the one upstairs, it slid open quietly. “Remember, we need him…” - “ALIVE we know, let's just get this over already!” Sombra darted inside with her team in tow.

Sombra slid quietly behind an upturned desk. She could hear the sound of furious hands slamming on a keyboard. Music to her ears. She peaked over the desk. The room was dark, the only light came from the many computer screens and towers. She could see the form of the hacker hunched over his desk. Reaper knelt down behind her. He nodded his head at the hacker and Sombra nodded back. Her eyes trailed up a group of cords and cables behind Reaper leading up to a platform where more towers and equipment were stored. She pointed at the ladder leading to the platform and that was all Reaper needed. He and Widowmaker took their positions.

Reaper and Widowmaker laid on their stomachs. Widowmaker had a clear view of the entire room. She set up her sniper and had the crosshairs locked on the back of the sniper’s head. “Don’t shoot anywhere vital.” Growled Reaper. Reaper watched Sombra. She snaked around the desk and began to walk to the hacker.

“Hola amigo.” Sombra stopped just a few steps away. She crossed her arms and waited.The hacker continued to type but acknowledged her. “Talon? Really? Well, no that makes sense.” Sombra scoffed, “Look, idiota. You can’t be leaving crumbs behind, especially when digging through an international terrorist group’s dirty files. Rule one for us hackers. Someone is gonna find out.” The hacker hit enter one last time and turned around. The hacker was a tall thin man who looked like he had never known sleep. “You know about that more than anyone. Right Sombra?” Sombra’s heart started to speed up but her face remained smooth, with her classic smirk. “I’d love to stay and chat, and believe me we will, but I’m gonna need you to turn around with your hands behind your back…” - “You seem so confident that you have the upper hand? Where is all this confidence coming from? Your friends maybe?” The hacker turned his head up to where the platform was.

**‘Shit is he looking at us?! What are they saying!? I can’t hear shit with all these computers humming in my goddamn ear!’** Reaper leaned towards Widowmaker. “ I think our cover has been blown, go ahead and take out his knee when i give the go.” Widowmaker lined up the shot perfectly.

Sombra scoffed. “Please, they wish they could have friends like me.” Her eyes briefly flicked up to where Reaper and Widowmaker were, but it was long enough to see Widowmaker’s scope lens shine. She smirked and looked back at the hacker. Sombra walked forward with the handcuffs spinning in one hand and her gun in the other. She motioned for the hacker to turn around with her gun. He complied, but slowly and not without giving Sombra a darkened scowl. “Oh don’t be such a sore loser-” 

“I know what you are after Sombra...-” - “I’m just following orders.” Sombra reached for his wrist. Once she had her hand around it, the hacker turned around suddenly. Sombra lifted her gun but did nothing in the way to show that she was serious. The hacker knew this. He started to laugh. “You’re lying.” - “No I’m not! Just turn around,  pendejo, I’m not playing!” Sombra lifted her gun to hit the hacker when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it to the side until she dropped her gun. The hacker yanked Sombra’s arm to bring her ear to his mouth. “Neither are we…” Sombra seethed at the pain.  **‘Fucking Reaper! What is he waiting for!? Stop him already!’**

Widowmaker’s finger was just barely on the trigger. Reaper laughed. “What a fuckng idiot. Why did she get so close to him? We should see how far this can go huh? Maybe we should let him kill her, then take him out. Say that she was just an unfortunate casualty. What do you say?” Widowmaker stayed motionless, waiting for an order. “Riiight, fine…” Reaper drug his hand down his mask as if he was stroking his actual face. “...Just take the shot and finish this so we can pack up and go.” Widowmaker shifted slightly to adjust for the hackers movements and then... she stiffened. She took in a deep audible breath. 

Reaper repeated himself. “Widowmaker take the-” Widowmaker let out a long continuous scream that echoed throughout the entire room. Her arm jerked and the finger that hovered over the trigger, clamped down. 

Both the hacker and Sombra jumped and covered their ears at the jarring sound. As soon as the hackers hands lifted to his ears the side of his head blew open. The hacker’s head jerked and his hands dropped to his side and immediately hit the floor. Everything the hacker had to offer in the way of information sprayed across Sombra’s face. Sombra could only stare as this happened. She was so shocked that all she could hear was a long continuous ring in her ear. Her vision began to blur. Her mission had failed.


	4. Empty Your Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Holy_Moly_Batman

Reaper shot up to his feet. “Holy shit!” Widowmaker had finally woken up and was now trying hard to keep her screaming under control. She clenched her teeth and pulled herself into the fetal position. “WHAT...IZ… GOING ON!? WHERE... “ She held out a long grunt sound. Reaper stepped closer to, help? He mostly just hovered over her with palms of his hands out. 

It sounded like Widowmaker was giving birth. “WHERE AM I!? Mon DIEU!” She shouted. “You- you weren't waking up, I needed you to move! the - the mission…” - “YOU USED ONE OF THOSE DAMN CODES!?” She had more to say but new pain washed over her. She seethed again. “ I think my ribs are broken.” Reaper, not really understanding how to handle this situation asked, “Are you sure? How do you know?” 

Without looking up Widowmaker shouted. “OH LET ME CHECK TO BE SURE!” She lifted herself onto her elbows and took a deep breath. She winced and began coughing instantly. A large glob of blood spit flew out of her mouth and splattered all over the floor. She pushed herself up slightly higher. She put her fingers into the blood and started swirling it.

“Hmm, yes! Looks like blood from my lungs to me!” She said through her teeth. Reaper slacked his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay I realize that was a stupid question…”She coughed a little bit more. “Oh hold on, If I keep coughing I am sure I could get a rib to prove further…” - “ENOUGH! 8675309!” Widowmaker collapsed back on the ground. Reaper began rubbing his face under his mask.  **‘Fuck!’**

Reaper leaned over the railing and looked down towards Sombra. She was just standing over the hacker’s dead body. “HEY! Sombra! We need to move!” He got nothing from her. “SOMBRA!?” Still nothing. He cursed under his breath and hopped over the railing. His boots made a loud thump as he hit the ground. He bolted towards Sombra.

**‘No, no, no, no! Fuck! He's done. Gone. Gone. Gone.’** Sombra felt sick. She wanted to lie down but couldn’t move.  **‘How did this all go wrong!?’** Two hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her. It took her a minute, but her focus came back and so did her hearing. 

“We need to get out of here and meet with the extraction team, mission failed. Come on Sombra!” Sombra shoved off his hands. “No shit, mission failed! What the hell happened!? We needed him ALIVE!” Reaper growled. “I KNOW AND THAT WAS THE PLAN! But Widowmaker woke up! I had no idea when that was going to happen! But he’s dead..!” Reaper thrusted his hand at the body. “... there’s nothing we can do. We need to get back to base and take whatever punishment is handed to us.” Sombra stepped over to the dead body and began to pat his pockets. “Where is Widowmaker now? I don’t hear her anymore. She’s not…” - “She’s alive, but we need to get her to base as soon as possible.” Sombra nodded and checked the last pocket. Reaper walked over to her. “Anything?” Sombra stood up quickly and turned to face Reaper. “Nope!” She darted towards the exit. Reaper ran to get Widowmaker.

Reaper stepped back into the computer store room with Widowmaker’s body in his arms. Sombra was leaning on one of the towers. “Come on let's go!” He started to storm off. “What is with you two and taking the hard way around?” Reaper turned to look at Sombra. She held out one of her translocator boxes. “Always leave yourself a back door.” She smiled. 

The gang zapped outside on the pier. The fresh air felt amazing after being underground in the stale air. Reaper turned to look at the warehouse. “So that’s what you were doing over here!” Sombra chuckled. “What? Do you think I just screw around?” Reaper didn’t say it but that was exactly what he was thinking. The gang darted off down to the beach. The sun was now peaking on the horizon. The sky had a soft blue light to it. Reaper was becoming winded carrying Widowmaker. He had to stop for a minute. He kneeled down and sat her on the ground with her torso leaning on his thigh. Sombra stopped once she noticed that Reaper had. 

Reaper pressed a button on his belt. “There, they should be able to find us now.” Sombra scanned the area. Reaper noticed blood dripping down Widowmaker’s mouth. He wiped it and cursed to himself. “They need to hurry goddamn it!” Sombra locked on something coming from the horizon. It was a Talon dropship. Reaper leaned to pick up Widowmaker. 

The ship began to descend on the beach. Sombra stepped back as the sand began to whip around the area. The dropship’s door hydraulics sprayed out as it opened. Reaper stepped forward. “About time, we are gonna need immediate medical attention…” A team ran out and surrounded the gang. These agents were dressed in full combative gear with guns at the ready.

“What is going on? We need to clear out of here!” Reaper shouted. Sombra turned to keep her eyes on the agents behind Reaper. “HEY! Widowmaker needs-” - “ay, I don’t think they are here to pick us up.” The agents loaded their weapons. They were getting ready to fire. One of the agents pressed their fingers to their ear. Sombra whispered to Reaper. “Hey, I don’t think these guys work for Talon.” Reaper turned his head to look over his shoulder. “What? What do you mean?” - “I know we failed, but they wouldn’t kill all of us for this. Especially not Widowmaker. Also look! They have unmarked uniforms. I think these guys have something to do with the hacker.” Reaper eyed the agents quickly. The one agent nodded and gave a hand signal. Reaper had to do something now! “Sombra! EMP!” - “On it Reaps! Apagando las luces!” All the guns the agents were holding began to fizz and spark. At the same time Sombra EMP’d Reaper went into his wraith form and surrounded the whole group in darkness. Before the agents could run out of the smoke Reaper began firing in all directions. 

“Reaper...Reaper! REAPER! THAT'S ENOUGH!” Reaper finally stopped firing and took a moment to look around. The agents that were surrounding them were now in a bloody half circle heap. Reaper dropped his arms and his guns. He was out of breath. He wasn’t sure they would make it out of that alive. Sombra stepped over the dead bodies and approached him. Quietly she spoke.“ Come on, we need to get out of here.” Reaper nodded. 

Reaper slid his hand under his mask and pulled it off. He wiped the sweat off with his arm. He turned to get Widowmaker, who was laying in the sand. Sombra stepped back. “Are you okay, tipo?” Reaper bent over and picked Widowmaker up. “We have a problem Sombra.” - “ I’ll fucking say we do.” She chuckled. 

Reaper walked to the now empty dropship. His boots thumped against the metal floors. He laid Widowmaker down on one of the cots in the ship. Sombra entered and leaned against the wall. Once he knew Widowmaker was secured, he turned around. “We need to call base. We need to check in with them and see exactly what we’re dealing with, AND we need to get someone to look at Widowmaker, she is going to need surgery at this point.” 

Sombra pushed herself from the wall. “Let me see if i can get the radio working.” She took off to the cockpit. Sombra opened the small door that led to the controls. She sat herself down and began to fiddle with the radio. Reaper shoved the door open and caused Sombra to jump. “No hagas ese idiota!” Reaper sat in the seat next to her. “You think I trust you to handle the radio?” - “Considering I saved all our lives...Yeah!” Reaper scowled.  **‘Yikes!’** Without his mask Sombra could actually see what his scowl looked like.  **‘No wonder he wears that mask all the time.’** Sombra scooted the radio to Reaper. “Fine here you go.” She started looking around the cockpit while Reaper tried the radio. “Base command, this is Agent Reyes. We need extraction. This Dropship has been compromised. I repeat dropship has been compromised. Do you read?” 

Sombra walked to the pilot’s jacket that was hanging on the wall. She felt the jacket's material. “This is Reaper! We need assistance. Mission went wrong, have injuries, come in!” All Reaper got back was dead air. He growled and slammed his fist on the controls. When he did this, a set of keys fell from a compartment above. He picked them up and shoved them into the ship’s ignition. The lights flickered on. But the radio was still dead. Reaper began to flip switches and turn knobs. He didn’t fly often, but he knew how. Sorta.

“We can fly back to base. It’s the only way it seems. I can get us in the air but it’s not going to be an easy flight.” - “OR…” Sombra held out a photo she had found in the jacket. He grabbed it from her.“...We can make a quick flyby to a certain famous surgeon.” The photo was of a woman that someone had drawn a heart around. Reaper could tell right away that the woman in the photo was of Angela Ziegler, ‘aka’ Mercy. Overwatch’s own personal angel. 

Reaper snarled at the sight of her. “No. No way.” Sombra laughed. “What’s the matter Reaps? Did she break your heart?” In fact she did. But he was not about to get into that with Sombra. “We don’t need her help! We are going back to base! They can help Widowmaker! She has her own team of doctors!” - “Reaper look at what we’re dealing with! Widowmaker is drowning in her own blood. You know how bad it is! Do you really think she will make it back to base? How confident are you in your piloting skills, Reaper? Enough to get Widowmaker, or any of us back safe and sound?” Reaper was fuming. He was mad of course because Sombra was convincing him. “Mercy can save Widowmaker. Without surgery and twice as fast!”

Reaper sat back into the seat and sighed. “Reaper? What’s it going to be?” - “How do we even begin to find her? Overwatch has been disbanded for years now. Looking for her would be a waste of time.” - “She’s in Belgium. Just across the pond here. As the locals say.” Sombra said without missing a beat. Reaper squinted at her. Sombra shrugged “I recently read she was going to a convention there for innovations in the medical field. It's in all the news if you learned how to read.” 

Reaper closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sombra stood with her arms crossed. After a minute Reaper leaned forward and grabbed the headset. “Buckle up.” Sombra smiled and ran to the copilot’s seat. “Once we get Widowmaker looked at, we’ll need to get in touch with Talon.” Sombra raised her eyebrows. “I doubt they’ll be keen on hearing about this.” Reaper began to lift the controls back, lifting the aircraft upwards. “Not if we are able to take Mercy out afterwards. I don’t think they will care much after that.” - “We’ll see.”


	5. Shades of Purple

“EASY! Reaper watch out! Low bridge!” - “ I see it, I see it!” - “So inconspicuous, a large black dropship, bobbing and weaving through the air-” The dropship dipped down farther than it ever had so far. The force of the drop cut Sombra’s voice out mid-sentence. Reaper yanked the controls hard to get the thing to level out. Sombra sat up and flipped her hair over to its usual spot. “Where are you ‘landing’ this thing anyway?” Reaper flipped a yellow switch for the landing gear and the ship began to hum. “See that long strip of street there. This whole area is wide enough for us to blow through and I’ll just park this thing in the woods over there.” Sombra followed Reaper’s finger to see where exactly he was pointing, because she could not see what this maniac was talking about.

“Are you talking about that service road behind those buildings? THAT long strip of road? Reaper it's an access road! For fucking garbage trucks, Reaper!” - “Will you let me do this! I don’t see any other option! I’ve circled this city for an hour and a half already! We are running out of gas!” Sombra held on tight to her armrests as the cabin began to shake. “We should have asked the valet to park this thing.” Reaper rolled his eyes, but smiled at the stupid joke.

Reaper began to descend on the service road. He started to level the ship out but the wings were slightly longer than Reaper thought. The wings scraped the side of the buildings. “Crap!” Reaper held tightly onto the controls and pulled to the left slightly to get away from the buildings. The local residence poked their heads out of the newly made hole in their walls and began cursing at the smoking ship.

Reaper once again tried to level out to finish the landing but the ship was even harder to control now that the right wing was damaged. The ship wanted to pull to the right. Reaper kept pulling to the left, trying to hold it.  **‘Come on… Come on!’** Sombra had one hand on the control panel and one above her head, holding her still. Sombra’s eyes locked onto a telephone pole at the end of the street that was coming in hot. “Reaper!” She pointed at the obstacle. “I know! I’m -” The wing hit the pole hard and the dropship twisted in the air. The agents were spun out of control and heading towards the ground. Reaper attempted to gain some kind of control, but before he had time to do much of anything, the ship hit the ground and tossed them towards the treeline.

Dirt and grass were dug up as the ship skidded into the forest. The livestock grazing in the field were unfazed by the accident. The Ship plowed itself into the treeline, crushing trees as it slowed to a stop. The forest became loud as the sound of trees cracking and birds escaping filled the air. After a few moments the ship finally settled and the quietness returned.

The ship was a mess. On the inside none of the agents were in their seats. Sombra found herself flat out on the floor, against the door. She lifted her body slowly and sat there for a hot minute. She rubbed at her eyes until she could see out of them better, then she took in her environment. 

**‘The ship must have crashed into the treeline. The branches could have impaled us.’** She thought while looking at the destroyed windshield.  **‘ well I hope we are well covered for now…’** Sombra noted the sound of escaping air.  **‘That can’t be a good sign.’** Right then, Reaper began to stir. Sombra decided to finally get up to assess the damage. She wobbled a bit due to the ship’s weird angle.

Reaper ended up on top of the control panel on the right of the pilot’s seat. He shoved some of the debris off himself and rolled himself off with a grunt. He grabbed onto the seat’s armrest to hold him steady. “Jesus Christ…” He padded the dust off his body. “... Are you okay over there?” Sombra chuckled into her arm while she coughed. “Yeah. I mean, I’m stuck with you, but still alive.”

Reaper finally found his footing and headed into the dropships hull. Reaper kicked more debris out of his way. Once he made it to the hull, he looked around. The whole place was a disaster but it looked as though Widowmaker was still strapped into the cot and still asleep. Reaper let out a sigh of relief, then headed over.

Sombra followed soon after Reaper left. She tripped over to the side door and pressed the button to get it to open. Of course nothing happened. Sombra slammed a fist on the side control panel and it’s hatch flipped open. She lifted her hand to it and her beams dove right in. 

Reaper pushed some of the boxes and other junk out of his way. He reached over and began to unclip Widowmaker from the cot. Sombra started humming while she worked to get the door open. Reaper pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ve got nothing to say about this?” Sombra bopped one finger at the control panel and the side door opened up effortlessly. “Hmm? About?” Reaper turned and gave a sour look. Sombra laughed. “It’s no fun when you expect it, Compa. How's Sleeping Beauty over there?” Sombra asked while she walked over. “She’s... well good thing I strapped her in huh?” - “One thing you’ve done right today... Do we just leave her here or…?” Reaper placed his hands on his hip and exhaled. “I mean I guess. We are pretty much covered by these trees. The venue isn’t too far away. All we have to do is nab Ange-... Mercy and have her fix Widowmaker. I think she’ll be fine.” Sombra and Reaper turned and headed out the ship’s door. 

Sombra hopped down from the ship and then turned to wait for Reaper. “And if someone did stumble across the wreck, how many people would know it’s Talon’s greatest assassin? I think only the authorities would recognize her blue skin…” - “Purple.” - “What?” Reaper hopped down and began trekking through the woods to the field. “Purple, her skin is purple.” Sombra ran up to join Reaper by his side. “Where do you come from for you to call that purple. See this?” Sombra pointed to the implants on the side of her head. “This is purple, Stupid.” - “Well she’s not blue!” - “Okay, if you’re such an expert on color, what would you call her skin color!?” Reaper thought for a bit while they began to cross the field. “...I’d call it more like… like...Periwinkle.” Sombra scoffed then mumbled, “ay dios mio, Reaper.”

The Venue for the Medical Innovation Convention was Classy with a capital ‘C’. The building was all glass and the supports were made out of smooth white hardlight material. Because they made the building out of hardlight, they could change the architecture however and whenever they wanted. For this year’s convention, they decided to change the building into a long one story auditorium with a tall ceiling. The front entrance featured a long full circle drive through with a large marble fountain in the center that housed a large marble sculpture of the Earth with olive branches underneath it. The fountain was surrounded by perfectly clipped hedges and lovely stone benches.

**‘Oh how quaint and so flashy, just like you Angela.’** Reaper grumbled to himself. Sombra was using her tech sight to locate all the security while they waited for their moment to sneak into the assembly. The attendees had already begun arriving. Limos and exotic vehicles lined the driveway, waiting for valet to take over. Reaper sighed and adjusted his position to get comfortable. “How’s it look, Sombra?” - “Well, security is decent, nothing I can’t handle. The real issue is going to be blending in. Do you see what these people are wearing? Jesus. OH! Look at her pearls! Could you imagine how much they could go for!” Reaper snapped his finger in her ear to bring her back. “How do we get in?” Sombra looked out to the courtyard. She scanned the area again. “Hmm.. okay! I’ve noticed that the servers are putting the finishing touches in the dining hall. They’ve been going in and out for the past 30 minutes. Thats our best bet. There is one hallway that leads to the staff room. If the blueprints I was able to download are correct, and they should be, there should be double doors that lead to the backstage area in that room!”

Reaper took one last look around to make sure the coast was clear. “Alright, go now!” Reaper and Sombra pushed out of the bushes they were hiding in and made a beeline for the dining hall.

The two agents ran behind one of the moving vans that was parked in front of the banquet hall. Sombra peered over the hood. “Perfect. Now we just have to blend and walk in.” Reaper was looking through the driver side window. Then he noticed a couple of mover uniforms in the cab. He reached through the open window and grabbed them. 

“Here.” He said as he tossed one at Sombra who didn't make an effort to catch the jumpsuit and let it fall to the ground. “What the fuck you want me to do with this?” - “Put it on of course. We are going to blend in, remember?” - “I should have been more specific, YOU, need to blend in. I’ll blend in just fine.” Once she ended her sentence, she smiled and fazed outta sight.

Cloaked Sombra picked up the uniform and tossed it back at Reaper. “Hope it’s your size.” Reaper growled as he heard Sombra’s steps draw farther away. Reaper held the uniform up against his body. **‘I need to thin out.’**

Reaper stepped out of the convention hall restroom in full costume. He had to wraith inside to find a place to drop off some of his equipment. He turned to lock the bathroom door from the outside just to make sure no one would enter and find his guns. Reaper had barely fit into the movers grey jumpsuit. He didn’t fit into it at all to be honest. His shoulders were too broad. If he lifted his arms above his head he would rip out of the outfit just like The Hulk. He was too tall as well. His ashy white ankles were like two beacons in the night, warning ships of land. Lastly, the jumpsuit was unforgiving in his most private parts. Reaper ‘readjusted’ himself. **‘Now, where did she go?’**

Sombra ran straight down the hall and into the staff room. A woman walked by with a fresh cup of coffee that Sombra just had to slap out of her hand. The woman screamed once the coffee hit her skin. Most of the people in the staff room got up to help her. Sombra uncloaked and snatched a slice of pizza from one of the boxes on the tables and made her way through the double doors, leading to the backstage area.

The doors clicked heavily behind her. She finished her pizza slice and tossed the crust on the floor. It wasn’t too dark backstage. After all, there was no performance, just a couple of highly respected nerds talking about saving lives. There were quite a bit of doctors in lab coats walking around, but where was Angela Ziegler?

Sombra pushed by some older people and walked to one of the rooms off to the side. Inside were coats and bags, hung neatly on racks. There were a few people grabbing last minute chap sticks and floss. None of them fit the bill as the good doctor. Sombra did notice a lonely lab coat hanging around which she snatched up real quick and slipped it on. 

As she stepped back outside the room, she was hit hard by someone’s shoulder as they were walking by. “HEY! PUTA!” The tall woman turned on her heels and stared at Sombra with large concerned eyes. This woman was gorgeous! She had beautiful bronze skin with dark thick hair to complement it. She was wearing a black turtleneck with olive khakis. She also wore a badge that hung on a metal beaded necklace. “I am sorry Dr. Sabata. I didn’t even realize…” 

**‘Doctor Sabata?’** Sombra was confused for only a moment before she realized the coat she was wearing had a name tag sewn into it.  **‘ OH! That's right!’** She straightened herself. With some awful accent she just made up on the spot, she answered; “That's right! You could've injured my surgeon arms! Don’t you know where you are, miss!? How dare you!” The woman went pale. “Again, I’d like to apologize. I do realize the importance of security for the attendees of this event. We do have quite a few important guests here and as Chief of Helix Security, I make it my sole purpose to make sure each and every one of you is safe from harm and have a wonderful time tonight.” Sombra wasn’t even mad anymore. This woman’s voice alone calmed her. She would have blanked out longer if it wasn’t for another soft pleasant voice.

“Chief Amari? Is everything alright?” Sombra snapped out of her gay daze and turned her head to see a white woman approach the now growing crowd of people. The woman wore a simple pearl colored dress that hugged her waist and ended above her knees. She had heels to match. Her blond hair was up in a messy, but somehow perfect, updo with two silver diamond studs in both ears.  **‘ANGELA!’** She was right there! The woman of the hour! 

The bronze woman turned to face Angela. “Yes ma'am, are you about ready?” Angela nodded and then looked at Sombra. Angela squinted to read the name tag. With any luck, she probably knew every doctor here by first name. So Sombra turned heel and power walked out of the area.

Sombra made a hasty escape away from Angela. There were too many people around, she wouldn’t dare make a move to abduct her now.  **‘Shit shit shit! Helix security is here! ‘** Sombra looked around and began to see an occasional Helix agent.  **‘Fuck! I need to tell Reaper-’** Once again Sombra slammed hard into someone. She was annoyed at this point. “I’m losing my shiiiiiiii... Reaper!” Boy was that easy. Reaper held on to Sombra by the arms to steady her from falling back. He shushed her. Sombra looked at the awkwardly dressed Reaper. She started to chuckle. “ Wow, haha!” - “Stop it.” - “Ha ha ha you look,” She snickered. “You look fucking stupid…” - “Shut it!” Suddenly she gasped. “Reaper!” - “Stop looking!” - “I can’t! I can see everything!” - “STOP! Sombra. Sombra! Eyes up here! Focus!” Sombra finally looked away but would occasionally dart her eyes back down at his crotch. 

“Have you found Mercy yet?” He finally let go of Sombra’s arms. She got the last of her chuckles out. “...I was… but looks like she has some security with her.” Reaper scoffed. “I knew she would. She is so full of herself.” Sombra looked back to where she last saw Angela. They were gone now. She looked back at Reaper. “Look we gotta act fast, it’s about time she went out on stage.” - “What do you suppose we do?” Sombra bit her lip. The people backstage began filing out through the corridors and to their seats. “We should...We should nab her right before she goes on stage! She can’t have her security team with her during her speech!” Reaper snapped his fingers. “Let’s do it!” Sombra nodded and the both of them took off towards the stage.

They made it to the wing on stage right. There were two red curtains. One in front of the podium, blocking the view from the audience and one behind the podium, blocking the view of the backstage. There was one guard on each side. Sombra pointed to the guard across the way and that was all Reaper needed. He gave a long sigh, then he wraithed across the stage. Once he was behind the guard, Sombra and he simultaneously knocked them out. The lights out in the house dimmed.  **‘Crap!’** Sombra cursed to herself.

She motioned her hands frantically for Reaper to join her on her side of the stage. Reaper started to jog over.  **‘Wait, we might have a better chance of catching her off guard if we attack on both sides…’** She pondered. She suddenly changed her gesture to tell him to go back. Reaper was already in front of the podium when he noticed she was telling him to go back.

Reaper threw his hands up in confusion.  **‘What the hell does she want now!?’** Reaper pointed back to stage left. Sombra nodded fast. She heard a muffled voice over the speakers and people applauding. Reaper threw up his hands in frustration.  **‘Make up your mind!’** When Reaper turned around to jog back, he locked eyes with a pair of the bluest eyes he had only ever seen on one person. Angela.


	6. Work Related Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Finals are finally over.

“Angela!” Reaper was shook. Angela was surprised as well. It had been years since they last talked and the last time they did, it was to break up. “Gabriel?” She gave Reaper a once over, eyes lingering, yes, on his crotch. “You must be quite… happy to see me Gabriel.” She chuckled nervously. Sombra could not believe this. Reaper was struck dumb. “Reaper! Nab her for fucks sake!” Angela’s attention went to Sombra for a split second. That was plenty of time for Reaper to grab her wrist and pull it behind her.

“Pharah!” She yelled out before Reaper grabbed her neck at the right pressure point and knocked her out cold. Sombra ran over while Reaper picked up Angela’s limp body and threw her over his shoulder. “What the HELL did you stall like that for, idiot?!” - “Look we got her now let’s-” A gunshot rang out and bounced off the podium. The agents looked over right as the curtains lifted. Lights hit the stage, revealing the chief of Helix security aiming down her sights.

“Put the doctor down! You are surrounded!” The crowd gasped. Sombra looked up at the catwalk above them and noticed the red beams of light that could only come from military grade weapons. She looked out into the crowd and also saw security coming forward. Reaper stepped behind Sombra. He whispered in her ear. “Do the thing and let’s get out of here!” - “I can’t!” She whispered back. “What!? Why!?” - “I…” The chief stepped closer. She gave off a quick hand signal to her team up in the catwalk.”I can’t! I forgot to put a box down!” - “You gotta be fucking kidding me!” He growled and readjusted himself again. “Do the EMP thing!” - “Okay okay!”

“This is your last warning criminals, put Ms. Ziegler down and lay face down on the ground.” Sombra walked forward with her hands out. Chief Amari motioned with her gun for Sombra to kneel down on the ground. “That’s close enough! Get down!” Sombra smiled. Chief Amari’s eyes widened in surprise. “Apagando las luces!” Only a small area around Sombra was affected. All she managed to do was turn off the stage lights and disable Chief Amari’s gun. The last thing anyone heard was Chief Amari yelling to hold fire, but of course someone was trigger happy and fired one shot and then the rest followed. Soon the whole auditorium was filled with the sound of rifles and screams.

Reaper grabbed Sombra’s arm and pulled her through the back curtains. The wood from the floor spat up splinters as bullets hit around their feet. The lights backstage seemed to have been shut off as well. As soon as they busted through the curtains Reaper slammed his shins on something metal and down he went with Ms. Ziegler. Sombra had to hop over them. “Hurry up! Get up!” - “Hold the fuck on! I dropped Angela.” He felt around and found her. “There she is!”

The curtains flew back and Chief Amari tripped over Reaper. As soon as she landed on top of him they began wrestling in the dark. Reaper grabbed the Chief by her shoulders and pushed her up. She threw in a quick but heavy few jabs with her fist that connected with Reaper’s chest. “HOLY SHIT!” Reaper was able to grab a hold of a construction lamp on the floor and smashed it over her head. Sombra saw where they were by the sparks from the lamp. She ran over and pushed Amari off Reaper. Reaper gasped. “I think she made my heart stop beating there for a sec.” - “Get the girl and let’s go!” Reaper grunted as he picked up Angela’s body.

The lights flickered on and they could see once again. But, so could Chief Amari. All three of them locked eyes. “Reaper get out of here! I know where to meet you!” Reaper took one step and asked, “You sure?” - “Larguémonos de una puta vez!” And with that, he left. Chief Amari reached to speak into her comm now that power seemed to be restored.

“The culprits are heading-” Her comm unit grew hot and began to fizz in her ear. She tore it out before it popped. She looked up at Sombra right as her beams retracted back into her fingers. “What on earth? Who are you!?” Sombra tisked. “I don’t exist, dollface.” Amari jumped up and took a swing at Sombra. She dodged the first punch but didn’t expect another swing so fast. It hit her right in the gut. Before Sombra could recover, Amari upper cutted her chin. Sombra landed back on a workbench saw. ‘Thank god someone covered the saw.’ She sighed with relief.

Amari flipped the plastic covering off the saw and it started. Sombra’s eyes grew. ‘Crap.’ Sombra tried to lift her head up from the table, but Amari grabbed her by her jacket collar and tried to force her face on the saw. Sombra gritted her teeth as she struggled. “ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!” Yelled Amari. “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?” Sombra began feeling around for something to get her out of this pickle. “ANSWER ME, OR LOSE YOUR CUTE LITTLE NOSE!” - “You think it's cute!?” Sombra beamed, despite her situation. Amari was caught off guard by Sombra’s composure. “What?!”

Sombra felt the woman’s grip lighten up and used this opportunity to force her torso up. Amari no longer had Sombra in her grasp. Instead, Sombra pushed at Amari’s body and got out from under her. Amari caught a little of her arm in the saw. She screamed out and pulled her arm away. The larger woman held her arm close to her. Sombra saw this advantage and kicked behind Amari’s knee. This made her knee buckle. Instinctively, Chief Amari put her palm out to stop her fall and the saw went right through her palm to her wrist. Sombra took off running. She will never forget the way her hand looked or the scream that came from that beautiful woman.

Reaper made one quick stop before heading out of the venue. The bathroom. No one was really paying attention at this point. People were running, security was stopping people and trying to calm things down. Reaper kicked open the door and it fell from its hinges. Inside was a man sitting on the toilet with his slacks around his ankles. Reaper and the man shared a long look. “How did you get in here!?”

The man spoke slowly, clearly shaken by the larger man who kicked in the bathroom door and had a visible dick outline in his small grey jumpsuit carrying a woman over his shoulders, “Key…”. Was all he said while holding a keyring by one shaky finger. Reaper was the first to look away. He looked off in the corner where his belongings were still there in plain view. “You weren’t concerned with the pile of shotguns and ammunition in the corner of the restroom?” The man shrugged. “I’ve seen stranger things in a public restroom.” All Reaper could do ‘hmm’ in agreement because now, so did he.


End file.
